Why me
by HAIJAE
Summary: Lucy gets kicked of the team. Lucy leaves the guild to train but on her way she meets... . I am really bad at sunnarys but its a really good story i promise. Please review and pm some ideas you think should happen and I will try to answer back. c: Jae NEW POLL OIS CREATED
1. Chapter 1

**_ ~Lucys POV~_**

I woke up early this morning in a cheerful mood, mainly because Natsu didn't sneak into my bed overnight. I took a hot bath and used my favorite Vanilla Strawberry shampoo to wash my hair. Then I put on a red T-shirt, white ripped denim jeans, black lace up boots, tied a bit of my hair to the side with a red ribbon, and a belt with my keys attached to it. I ate breakfast and headed to the guild.

As usual, the guild was as rowdy as ever, chairs flying across the room and beer all over the floor. I dodged my way to the bar, careful not to not end up like Cana , who was now out cold on the ground because a beer mug hit her in the head. I sat down in my favorite seat, and called for the beautiful bartender with silver hair.

"Mira...!" No reply.

I sighed, it's been a 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas, and the guild was partying like crazy. And for the whole time, everyone has been _completely_ ignoring me, as if I wasn't even there. Even my team, Team Natsu, wasn't taking any jobs because they were too busy listening to the white haired mage tells stories about her adventures in Edolas. This meant I had to take a lot of solo missions, my rent isn't going to pay itself.

Each time I came back from a mission, I would have the some times tiny cuts and bruises. The only people that did talk to me were Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Juvia, and Master. Wendy would of course heal my injuries and Levy would keep me company. Right now she was on a job with team shadowgear, Gajeel and Lily are off training somewhere, And Wendy is with Carla and Juvia, also on a job, leaving me alone for a while. I think the reason is that most of them were newcomers to the guild like me, and Lisanna was just a stranger to us. Lisanna seems like a really nice person, well according to the guild members said about her.

"Miiiiiraaa" I yelled, hoping to get even a response.

"WHAT" she snapped and I flinched.

"Um, c-can I g-get a s-strawberry m-milk sh-shake?" I quivered under the death glare she sent me.

"_Fine_" she muttered shoving the shake towards me, causing it to spill some of the drink on the counter.

"Th-thanks Mira" I said, hoping to get a smile from the usually cheery takeover mage.

"_Whatever_" she grunted back as she turned around to talk to her dear little sister with a bright smile.

I slumped back into my chair with a sad expression, thinking 'how much worse can this get?' and I drank my shake. Suddenly, Natsu came over with his signature toothy grin and plopped himself in the chair next to me.

"Hey Luce" he casually said, as he put his arm around my shoulder, making me blush a bit.

You see, I've had this little crush on the Salamander, but he's such a dense idiot to notice. I guess it started when I fell from the Phantoms "sky dungeon" and him catching me. There's just something about his goofy grin, and messy pink he calls _salmon _colored hair.

"Y-yeah?" I seriously need to stop stuttering today.

"So, I was thinking, Lisanna should join the team."

"S-sure, I have no problem with that." This is a good opportunity to know more about her, so now I won't feel as left out.

"No, I mean, I think Lisanna should _take your place_." He said in a serious tone.

"_WH-What?!_" I was flabbergasted, did he realize how much those words _hurt_?

"Yeah, I mean, you aren't the _best_ when it comes to fighting, and I always end up saving you because you can't handle it yourself." He stated calmly.

Then Gray and Erza walked over.

"Yeah, now you can train more so you won't be _so weak and useless_." The ice mage said rather coldly.

"Y-you th-think I'm _weak_?" I'm weak? I'm not weak, N-no this can't be…

My eyes were starting to water, tears threatening to fall down, but Erza hadn't said anything yet, she'd back me up... I hope.

"Actually, I agree with these two. You always complain about your rent, now you won't have to share the reward when you go on a job." She said, taking a bite out of her strawberry cake.

I can't believe this. I feel like I've been betrayed, by my own _nakama_ too. This all started with Lisanna and her returning from Edolas, no, I can't think that way, it wasn't her fault. Maybe they're right, maybe I am just…weak.

"D-do you guys really mean that?" I said still quite shocked by this whole situation.

"Of course we do." They said in union.

Then Lisanna bounced over to the bar with a smile that went from ear to ear, as if she was happy that I was being kicked off the team."

"_So_" she said in a singing tune.

"Are you okay with this?" she smiled brightly.

No, no I am definitely _not _okay with this. I am _not_ okay with being called weak or getting kicked of my own team. I am _not _okay with being thrown away like trash. I am not okay with being ignored every single day for the past 3 months and then this happening I. Am. _NOT_. OKAY. But I can't tell them that, most of the things that they said _are_ true. And I also can't go whining and crying about this. I have to respect their decision. There bloody hell decision.

"Yeah, it's okay." I said after a moment, with a smile plastered on my face, but that smile was a sad smile.

"Yeah! Thanks Luce! You're the best!" Natsu exclaimed with the widest grin I've ever seen.

"C'mon guys! Let's go on a job! Now we won't have any dead weight holding us back!"

And with that, my heart shattered into a million pieces, a single tear rolled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. I got up from my seat and walked out of the guild hoping nobody noticed, not that anyone would.

I don't care anymore i skipped home with a bight smile on my face. I dont give a bloody hell about that sh*t anymore. SUCK IT LOZA!

**Thanks for reading this guys!**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Lucy pov

I opened the door to my apartment and called summoned the Canis Minor, Plue. I held Plue till I got in front of my huge closet. i got down on my knees and open the door to dig in the back of my closet to find my old box with cravings on it. I was pulling the box open but it wont open the slightest bit till i realized there was a lock. I'm so stupid I said while I'm trying to think of where i'm put the key when I first got the apartment . O yea i shouted when i remember i put it in the tiny compartment in my pillow and shoved the key into the lock. A bright golden flash of light came out the box. i cover my eye for a second and when the light faded i saw a small bottle with red liquid inside. I picked up the bottle and a note was attached to it. I pick and it said ...

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_Im guessing something harmful has happen for you to open this box. I must make one thing clear before you do anything with that liquid, __**MAKE SURE YOUR THE ONLY ONE DRINKING/ TOUCHING IT. **__If the anyone touch or tries to drink this make sure you stop think or else they will died a slowly but very painful death. Okay this liquid will make you ten times power than the one called "Gildarts". Make sure you don't use you powers for evil. If you want to learn you powers even more someone will be waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest. _

_**Love your mother Layla**_

_**P.S. There is a bracelet at the bottom of this box and go to a guild called "SaberTooth" and your cousin " Minerva" you two were together all the time till she had to leave so she gave you a one of a kind friendship bracelet. show it to her.**_

* * *

_**I glad I did 2 chapter in one day c: i know its short like very short in my cases but i promise it will get longer over time. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND SOME IDEAS YOU HAVE IN MIND OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN AND I WILL HOPEFULLY REPLAY TO YOU. C:**_

_**~Jae**_


	3. Chapter 3

Why me

~ Lucy pov

My eyes widen. I had family I never knew about. I carefully placed the bottle on the floor and went back in the box to find on of the most beautiful bracelets I ever seen. It has white and pink pearls. I placed it in my and found a half a heart charm that said Lu-Chan. I decided I'll leave the guild and train. I looked back at the bottle.

I'm going to drink this. I'm going to drink this. I kept repeating in my mind. I opened the bottle and drank it down quickly. This didn't do any... . I fell asleep.

* * *

~Time Skip

I woke up to find my self in bed with the same clothes on I had yesterday. I walked into the bathroom to take a hot bath. I got my vinalla-strawberry shampoo and realize my hair got longer and when I mean longer it was up to my waist with red highlights ( red liquid ). It took me a moment till I realized I was not dreaming.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I screamed.

I went back to my bath. I got out and wrapped my self in a fluffy pink towel. I walked into my bedroom and started to put my hair into a messy bun and started to put on a white T-Shirt and a red sweater with tan short and my normal black boots. I walked out and lock my door and walked to the guild and didn't realize I was right in front of the guild .

"I hope they notice me today. I sigh heavily. " Who am I kidding they wont and I know it", I though as I open the door gently. As I walked through the guild every one was getting quiet and stared at me with wide eyes .

" I know I changed a bit but did I change a lot. O it must be my new cute outfit... NO pay attention Lucy don't go off stay on task.

I didn't brother to ask Mira if master was here or not. As soon as I was about to place a foot on the stair a hand was place right in front of me stopping me going out the stair.

"Where are you going" Mira said coldly while the guild is staring died at us.

Im going up stair to talk to mast... WITH OUT ASKING ME i was cutoff.

i was about to say something but a punch to the jaw cuts me off. I fell to the foor with a THUD!

i rubbed my cheek as I saw Mira in her Satan Soul body.

"Oww what was that for", I asked cluelessly while i saw everyone looked shocked.

Darkness stream ! i watch in slow motion the darkness came fly toward me. i closed may eye and waited for the embace but i heard a familar voice, but i couldnt figure out who it was told me to eat it. I saw Natsu eat fire many time so i just open my mouth and ... OMG IM EATING DARKNESS ! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!

Omg i keep repeating out loud as i heard Mira grow and changed into her Demon Halphas form.

"Yell Light angel glimmer" sadi the voice in my head.

LIGHT ANGLE GLIMMER, a wave of light and eliricty went toward Mira.

i blinked and saw mira screech in pain and turn back in to her normal form and laid uncouis on the floor.

Im sorry I mumbled as i walked up the stairs.

i knocked on the door 3 time and hear a faint "come in"...

* * *

**YAAYYY i finally got this out my mind. I keep thinking of thinks i need to do and this as one of the main ones. **

**So pm aor review som ideas you hve in ur lovely heads of your and review c: **

**~im proud of my self and im trying to make thing a everyday up dated. wish me luck on my exams tomorrwo loves c;**


End file.
